Someday My Sunshine Will Come
by Annaleigh Fiction
Summary: Sakura, outcast, cheerleaders' personal punching bag; at home: dad's personal punching bag. Can the popular football jock, Uzumaki Naruto, save Sakura from her hell? Or will he be like the rest and turn his head in disgust? full sum inside
1. Typical Day

Disclamer: Naruto and all characters in Naruto are not mine.

Someday My Sunlight Will Come

Summary: "Dad," Sakura gasped shakily between tears, "Dad, please stop… Mom! Help! Please, Please stop this pain for me!" Sakura, outcast, cheerleaders' personal punching bag; at home: dad's personal punching bag. Can the popular football jock, Uzumaki Naruto, save Sakura from her hell? Or will he be like the rest and turn his head in disgust? Warning: Language, Abuse, drugs, attempted rape.

Typical Day

It was six in the morning. The medium-sized green digital alarm clock started buzzing throughout the sixteen year old's room. In almost a blink of an eye, the girl snapped her hand on the "off" button of her alarm clock. She couldn't risk the chance of waking her parents up; no, that would mean certain punishment. The pink haired girl allowed a tiny yawn/sigh escape her light pink lips. She slowly, and might I say stealthily, crawled out of bed; making sure to create the least possible amount or "cricks" and "squeaks" from her rundown mattress. She tiptoed her way to her closet and pulled out an old pair of blue jeans, that looked like its been through the wash one too many times, a non-form fitting blue tee, and a light green hoody. The hoody hid the scars. Hid her life from the outside world. After putting on her selected clothing, she made her way to her mirror.

_Ugly. I'm Ugly. My existence is ugly._

In truth though, with care, Haruno Sakura could be one of the most beautiful girls at school; however, she gave up caring for herself a long time ago. It was unfortunate, for she had all the natural features celebrities would pay a fortune to have. And some do. Her skin could be perfection if she invested a little in a moisturizer. Her unique pink her could be flawless and full of shine; if she gave a damn about the shampoo and conditioner she used. Her face could be at utmost perfection if she used the right makeup to "enhance" her natural beauty, and if she didn't hide behind those oversized glasses. But her eyes, those emerald eyes, were begging her to bring back the spark to them. But she lost the light to her eyes years ago.

After grabbing her light tan messenger bag she began her way towards the stairs. When her decent was over, she walked into the kitchen; made a simple turkey sandwich, and then silently walked out her house. Sakura hated the bus. The bus meant up to an hour and a half of torture from her fellow class-mates. Sakura couldn't afford a car or a bike. So her only option was to walk the eight miles to school. This wasn't so bad; nevertheless, it was miserable during winter. Luckily autumn was still thick in the air. The tree leaves read no later than October 7th.

The walk towards school, today, was quite pleasant for the pink haired girl. The weather was a nice crisp 68 degrees. Her somewhat good mood was shattered when Konoha High School came into sight. School. How she hated school. It wasn't like she didn't like to learn, actually she was interested in learning new topics. Learning wasn't the problem. "Bitch," "Ugly," "Pathetic loser," and whatever unoriginal and sometimes original names her peers decided to call her made her school life undesirable. But names can only do so much to Sakura, no names weren't the main problem. The cheerleaders had found some enjoyment in tormenting the unfortunate teen. In the bathroom they would slam her against walls, throw their used tampons at her, and stick their pads on her clothing. A large amount of Konoha High enjoyed bullying her too.

Sakura was an outcast.

Sometimes the jocks enjoyed playing a game called "douse the pinkie," in which they would pour whatever form of liquid they had with them upon her head. Lets just say high school rough.

Haruno Sakura started to enter the main gates of the school. She was early so not too many people were there yet. She sighed in relief when she realized that. She made her war towards the two large glass doors that guarded Konoha High. Once she was inside she would be trapped; trapped for the next eight or so hours. Sighing the girl pushed one of the doors open. When inside she noticed a certain blond haired cheerleader who made her life hell. Luckily said blond was to immersed in flirting with a guy to notice, or care, about Sakura.

"Sasuke…. Last night was amazing. I didn't know you were even capable of that." Ino purred.

"Hhn. I felt like trying something new." Sasuke said in a so what type of voice.

"Well then I like new. But not as much as I like you."

"I like the taste of you too," Sasuke said with a smirk and then started to walk away.

Oh, how Sakura wished she hadn't just overheard that conversation! She wanted to boil her ears out. Now quite a few students started to come inside the school. The hallways started to fill up. The pink haired girl put her stuff in her locker but kept her designated books needed for math. When she began to walk down the hallway to her class- trip. She found her self face down on the floor; laughter was everywhere. "Oww… Wha?" Sakura managed to say as she tried to stand up.

"What? Is there something you want to say to me, pinkie?" A loud and obnoxious voice came from Kiba, one of the school's soccer stars.

"N-n-no….." Sakura muttered terrified, refusing to give him eye contact.

"Well then bitch, I suggest you get your fucking self out of the hall way so I can fucking pass!" Kiba more or less shouted.

"I'm s-sorry. I…. I.. I was tripped." She said defensively.

"Well no fucking duh! I tripped you!" Kiba said in a "are you stupid" voice.

"Ahahahaha that was gold!" Ino said in a high pitched voice. "Seriously Sakura, you are one ugly whore. You walk around like you're a somebody, but believe me, bitch; you are a nobody. No. Bod. Y. Understand?

"Y-yes. Please just l-let me go to… to class."

"Ok fine but you need a punishment to make sure you don't forget who you are," Sasuke butted in.

Sasuke took out a sharpie and drew on one of her green hoody sleeves: WHORE.

The onlookers and the bullies all just bursted out in cackles and started to leave the poor girl, who was near tears, and head towards their classes.

Uzumaki Naruto witnessed the event, even laughed a little, but couldn't help but feel a little dirty inside; Having said that, Naruto is no saint. He has in the past made fun of the pinkett. Sure he probably teases her the least; but none the less, he teases her. Naruto watched as Sakura started to walk towards her math class. He began to follow her. Hey, they had basically almost the same class schedule. Once the two sat down and the teacher finally arrived, class started.

"Hello Class!" Said a very cheerful Iruka.

The class just responded in groans: Obviously it was too early in the morning for these teens to think. It was halfway through Iruka's lecture, and having noticed that not too many students were participating, he decided to volunteer people.

"Hidan! What's the Quadratic Formula?"

"The hell if I knew," Hidan answered in a "I don't give a damn" way.

Typical smart-ass answer.

"Hidan, detention after class," Iruka shot back victoriously.

Typical smart-ass come back.

If it had been any other student they would try to object and try to squirm their way out of the punishment. But in all honesty Hidan didn't care. Ok, let me rephrase that. It's not that he didn't care about being punished; he just didn't care to show up to detention, and would just head to wherever the hell he wanted to when school got out. The teachers never tried to enforce the rules on him. Why? Hidan was part of a gang. A gang the school board was to afraid of getting involved with.

Sakura could not help but mentally sigh after witnessing the little dispute.

_If I acted like that and got sent to detention…._ Sakura thought while subconsciously pulling the sleeves of her hooey farther down her arms. _If my parents found out…. especially my dad… I.. I would…. _She looked around the classroom nervously; just incase anyone for some reason could read thoughts. _Note to self: I need to buy some more bandages, coverup, ibuprofen, and -_

RIIIIINGGGG!

The sudden sound of the overly loud bell snapped the pink haired girl from her thoughts.

"Remember Class! Homework is due in two days! And I take no exceptions."

This of course made the class groan as they made their way towards the door. Sakura was one of the first people out. She realized that being in the hallways before other students decreased the chance of her being physically harmed; being pushed against lockers hurts. Uzumaki was one of the last people in line to get out of the classroom. He swung his backpack on his back and began to walk out the door.

_Sigh… Here it somas… Better just get it done and over with._ The blonde boy thought.

"Naruto! Hang on a minute. I have something we need to talk about before you leave," Iruka called out to Naruto as he stepped in the way, blocking the boy from the door.

"Yes Iruka-sensei?" Narutp said with a defeated sigh.

"If you keep up the way your going… You will probably have to repeat this class. Now seeing as it is still rather early in the school year, you are rather lucky. I would suggest getting a tutor."

"I'll think about it. But honestly, Irukar-sensei, football just takes up so much of my time. Anko just won't ever give me a break! I'm training at the gym four days a week, practice four days a week, and our first game will be in a few weeks." Naruto defended.

"I know, I know. But Naruto, you're a good kid; I would hate to see you struggle with graduating in the future. I'm not forcing you, but hey, think about it. Ok?"

"I definitely will, Iruka-sensei. See you tomorrow," Naruto said as he began walking out of the door, and into the crowded hallway.

_Uh Oh. This is not good. Why oh why oh why?_ Sakura thought to herself frantically. _Why do I have to pee? I hate using the bathroom at school… Ino will probably "accidentally" flush my homework down the toilet again. But worse… what if the girls hit and kick me again?_

At this thought Sakura began to tremble ever so slightly. Truth be told, after "issues" at home, Sakura has a slight fear of people. She is constantly scared that someone might try to physically harm her. One could compare her to dog that is down on it's luck, and has an abusive mast; yet the life of abuse is the only life it has known. That is Sakura. She even has a much bigger fear of men. She inwardly trembles whenever a fellow male student brushes against her, if one walks her way, and, especially, when a guy grabs her arm. These are the aftermath from her home life and from her school life. A lost puppy: Abused, tormented, and nowhere safe to hide.

Abused. Being the schools punching bag makes her life miserable. But no matter how much physical and emotional pain the girl goes through at school; it can never compare to what the physical attacks from a loved one does to the girls mental health. Being abused by someone that was supposed to love and care for her killed her inside-it changed the way she viewed the world.

_Ok I can officially not hold it any longer._ Sakura thought as she forced herself to walk through the bathroom door. She took to steps in, closed her eyes, and waited.

Nothing.

Slowly peeling her eyelids up, she looked around the room. No one was there. She sighed in relief and got into a stall. After relieving herself she timidly walked to her next class. Chemistry. She actually enjoyed science quite a bit. The thought of discovery interested her. She walked in the room, ignored the stairs and teasing remarks as best as possible, and took a seat towards the front. She looked at the white board behind the teacher, Ibiki, rested her chin in her left hand and prepared herself to start the class.

_Someday my prince will come. Come and save me from my hell on earth….._

And that's the first chapter! Comments? Constructive criticism? Review! Thanks!


	2. Home Life

**Hey thanks for all the reviews! It is so very much appreciated! I'm going to try to update once a week. But college might get in the way of that. So I'm making apologies ahead of time. Ok so a few things to go over that post of you have already noticed**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**I think thats it for now. I'll let you know if anything else comes up. On with the story!**

Home Life.

The final school bell rung throughout Konoha High: Signaling to the fatigued students that their temporary freedom, before homework, has officially begun. Rustles of paper, thumps of overfull backpacks, and chatter about weekend plans were filling the air. A certain, and the only _natural_, pink haired girl made her way quickly towards her locker. The gods were against her. For in that moment a lacrosse player, Karin, decided it would be hilarious to fill her lacrosse stick with bouncy balls; and loft it at the unsuspecting girl. Normally, these little bouncy balls wouldn't be that big of a deal to get hit by; however, this wasn't under normal circumstances. The ten or so round balls of death, being thrown at a rather fast speed, was determined to leave bruises all along Sakura's backside… Which they did.

"Eeah-ow!…." Sakura let out.

She slowly turned around and gently placed her back against the lockers; while ever so slightly cheating her way towards the direction her locker was located. She looked at the culprit with bug eyes; scared, unknowing of what the half crazed red haired would do next. See, Karin is a slightly unstable sex addict. She is bisexual and is known to sleep around with both sexes all the time. Nothing wrong with that, but she tried to make a move on Sakura once; consequently, the pink haired girl was taking aback, and ultimately rejected her. Thus creating the situation where Karin wants to exact her much "needed" revenge on Sakura for "breaking" her heart.

"Bitch, you walk in the hallways when I say you fucking can! It's an eyesore to have to look at your fugly face!" Karin insulted. "Well don't just stare at me like a fucking deer caught in the fucking headlights! Get the fuck out!"

Terrified Sakura stuttered a yes, grabbed her backpack, and ran out the hallway; with or without her books in her untouched locker. Sometimes completing homework just wasn't worth the danger. She rushed out the two large glass doors, and onto the campus. She then took a quick look to her left and then to her right. Bullies adverted? So far, yes. The socializing high school students looked to busy to care about making a few quick snide remarks at the outcast; Sakura noticing this, took it as her chance to quickly walk off the school campus and head home.

Home.

Home. What a foreign concept that was to Haruno Sakura. Typically home is supposed to be a safe zone; a place to feel secure, yet in her broken "home" that was never the case. She decided to take the long way "home." She always did this. Any possible chance she could get to delay her homecoming she would take; even the chance of getting bullied, but it was still worth it. Sakura made her way pass several local owned grocery stores. If they could even call themselves that; the rundown, weathered buildings had a slight brown-gray tint to them-hinting that they have seen many days in their life span. The pinkette walked into a grocery store labeled "Mac's Supplies." While inside she picked up a pack of cinnamon gum, a box of generic brand cookies and cream cereal bars, and a gallon of water. She paid her owed money to the store clerk, and with a sigh, she started to make her way home.

_If I stay out too long… My parents will get suspicious… And that could mean bad for me. Well… not like my mom would really notice… But that's besides the point._ Sakura thought, defeated, while she walked on the sidewalk.

She was beginning to get nervous, thinking about her parents, and was sent to her own world; that she didn't realize the telephone pole blocking her way…

Naruto said his goodbyes to his friends, grabbed his back pack, and entered his black _Infiniti_. His car he could have never afforded on his own, but luckily he didn't have to; his godfather, Jiraiya, gave it to him as a gift for his sixteenth birthday. He stuck his keys into the car and drove it out of it's parking space. He skillfully directed his car along the the busy highway that read "rush hour" all over it. He made the smart decision to take a side road that ran parallel to the highway. Once on the side road labeled "Green Lake Dr." The blonde haired boy started to take his surroundings in. He was not new to this area; on the contrary, he usually took this road during busy hours, but coincidently this happened to be the same road a certain pink haired girl was currently walking on. Naruto rolled down his windows to feel the bite of the autumn air.

THUMP.

The blue eyed boy snapped his attention towards the new foreign noise; at first wondering if it had been his car. He soon learned that he was wrong when he saw a flash of bubblegum pink. The school nerd was on the sidewalk, only two cars ahead of him. The impact with the telephone pole caused the green eyed girl's glasses to fall off. She looked around herself slightly shaken up; trying to comprehend what had just happened. Naruto couldn't help but gasp when he saw her confused face. She seemed almost…

_Almost Beautiful…. Wait what? Did I just think that? What have I been smoking? Wait. I haven't smoked anything lately. Almost beautiful? No way. I. Did. Not. Just. Think. That._ Naruto determinedly thought. He stole another glance at the girl while she picked up her goreries.

_Well she does look ok without her oversized glasses on…. Stop! Stop! Stop! She is the school nerd- NO! The school __outcast__! That's impossible…._ When Naruto finished pondering his thoughts he looked up at where she had been, and only to be disappointed to see her gone. He gave a long sigh, looked up at the now green light, and drove on towards his apartment.

Haruno Sakura finished walking the final steps in her driveway; each step making her heart thump louder and louder. She timidly walked up the three steps blocking the way of the drive way and the house. Sakura took a slow breath in and breathed out, before gaining the courage to twist the brass doorknob. Ever so slowly, she made her way into her house. In the distance she could hear rash and uncontrolled shouting.

"You are such a drunk! Booze! Booze! Booze! Is that all you care about? What about me? What about my god damned needs?" A high mrs. Haruno angrily expressed.

"You, shut the hell up! You're one to talk. Always getting your nose filled with that powder! And what about my needs? We never have sex! Now I gotta bang a random woman! If I get STDs it is your fault!" A very, very drunk Mr. Haruno stated.

Sakura inwardly winced from hearing her parents scream and shout at each other. She began silently walking into the kitchen, and began putting away what few groceries she had. She slightly flinched when the box of cereal bars made a minute "clunk." Her dad suddenly jerked his neck, pointing his head in her general direction; having seeing her he allowed a slight smirk form on his thin chapped lips. He started to drunkenly stubble towards the kitchen.

"S-s-ssssAkurA…. Come say hi-iii to d-dadyyyy." He stuttered.

Sakura unconsciously took several steps in his opposite action made her father pissed. He launched forward at her, grabbed her shoulders, and slammed her against the fridge. He then grabbed a dirty steak knife out of the sink.

"You… You little BITCH!" He screeched. "When I tell you to do something, I EXPECT you to freaking do it!"

Sakura was now unsure of what to do. It was now time for her to choose the lesser of two evils: Stay and let her dad cut her, or run and risk even further punishments. She chose the first chose; she had several times tried running away, but the risk was never worth it. Her father had beaten her to where she had to stay home from school for a week, and she was positive she had received a few broken ribs. She walked timidly and fearfully towards her father.

"I-I-I'm sorry f-father. Pl-please forgive me," Sakura said, while several crystal clear tears cascaded down her face.

"Oh Sakuuuuraa…. You are so lucky daddyyyy loves you so much. I'm going to just giveeee you a light punishment," Mr. Haruno let out.

He took several steps, filling up the previous space that was between him and his daughter, grabbed her by her hair and pushed her on the ground. He then lifted up her shirt three or so inches, took his knife, and pressed the point into the soft flesh of the pink haired's stomach. A light trickle of crimson began to stain the floor, and then the tricker became heavier and heavier.

"Ahhhhhh! N-no! Stop!" a suffering Sakura shouted, frantically.

Her father just looked at her and began to laugh vigorously, obviously enjoying marking the girl. He started making random lines across her pale stomach; ignoring all her cries and please. Ignoring her tears.

"Dad," Sakura gasped shakily between tears, "Dad, please stop… Mom! Help! Please, Please stop this pain for me!"

There was a "snort" sound in the room; and when Sakura turned desperately to look at her mom, eyes full of hope, her heart fell. There her mom was, sitting at the dinning room table, snorting cocaine. Any sounds of fear, any cries for help, and any images of her only daughter being cut, were all ignored by her fascination of the white drug.

_Mom… Why? Dad why would you do this to m- _"Ahhh!" the girls thoughts were soon forgotten when her dad created another slash; this time on her upper thigh, thus tearing part of her jeans.

"Ahh… Sakuraaaa, seeing you always makes my day… My day just that much more enjoyableee…. Letssss play again some other day," Her father stuttered as he pulled away from the newly scarred girl.

He took the knife and began to wash it in the sink. Sakura took this as her chance to, painfully, stand up and go to her room. She managed to stay standing long enough in her room to inspect the damage in the mirror. The three slash marks are sure to leave a scar. She got off lucky. After wrapping a roll of bandages around her stomach, she took two ibuprofen; and in time, glistening tears silently rolled down her face. She made no sound. If anyone were to see her hurt-filled eyes, their heart would break. But no one knew about her home life, because to the outside world Sakura would only show them dead looking eyes. Her father once threatened her a long time ago: That if anyone knew what went on behind closed doors he would, for sure, kill her.

The now bruised and scarred girl took off her clothing and began to put on her pajamas. She then brushed her teeth, and then her body grudgingly made its way onto her bed. She stretched her hand over her night stand, and clicked the little black button on her lamp.

_Good night, hopefully I will survive another day._ She thought to herself.

Haruno Sakura closed her eyes and within the hour, fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Several uneventful days wandered on by. School, of course, had been rough on Sakura. But it was nothing she couldn't handle. She had the usual "being thrown against the lockers," and the "lets flush pinkie's homework down the toilet and see how funny it'll be" treatment; she managed. It was difficult, and there was barely a time when Sakura didn't find herself in a voiceless cry when she was alone; however, Saturday had finally come. Both of her parents were going to be out of town for the weekend.

Freedom.

She was now offered a temporary freedom of two days.

Heaven.

If anything could come close to Sakura's version of heaven, this would be it. Her glasses had been broken the day before by Ino, so she had to go all natural. In truth though, her eyes were not that bad; the glasses were more for reading than anything. Sakura had just been in the habit of trying to hide herself, her eyes, from the world. For some reason, this newly found freedom sparked something in Sakura's mind. The night before the pinkette was able to remove her stomach bandages. She decided she wanted to dress up for a bit. Why not? Sure she didn't have any makeup of her own-but her mother did. The pink haired girl walked across the hall and opened her parent's bedroom door. After entering, she began to look for her mother's cosmetics. She picked out an _eggplant purple_ eyeliner and a _French Pink_ lip gloss; she then started attempting to put on the makeup. The lip gloss was a no brainer; however, the eyeliner was a different story. It was a case of trial and error. After several attempts she finally got it on to her liking. She then started to look through her mom's closet. She found a red knit top with a slight V. Sakura then paired it with her own straight legged dark wash denim jeans. To the ordinary everyday girl, the makeup and clothing would be very basic; nevertheless, on Sakura, this was a huge transformation. The eyeliner (though not thickly drawn on) really drew out her eyes, and the lip gloss accentuated her already full lips. The clothes made her look like she actually had some type of shape beneath her usual baggy clothing! A transformation indeed. The green eyed girl stared at herself as if a stranger had walked into her house.

A slight smile appeared on her newly painted lips.

She then decided to go to the library. She never got the chance to go, because it was a rather far walk. Her parents wouldn't have it. She, now, was actually slightly scared. Scared to how the world would react to how she looked.

_It can't be any worse than how people already view me as._ She thought to herself.

With her, slightly, new found confidence, she began to leave her house. About forty-five minutes later she was face to face with the door to the library. She smiled at the rows of books. Sakura loved to read. She found her body taking her towards the young adult novel section. _Oliver Twist_ was one of her favorite novels, and she could relate to the poor orphan boy's life. She located the book and realized that a stepping stool of some sort would be needed. After looking around the library for a bit she, at last, found one; once she finished dragging it to the shelf she stood up on it. She reached up her left arm and proceeded to grab the book.

"S-Sakura…?" A weak voice interrupted her.

A certain blonde haired boy forced himself inside the Konoha library. He needed a classic novel for a writing assignment; on the other hand, he was never one to like libraries. He got his "cool" walk on and casually glided down a few aisles. Having not been to the library much; Naruto found it difficult navigating around. Several minutes went by of him mindlessly trudging around. He then caught the sigh of pink.

_There is only one person with pink hair. Sakura._ Naruto mentally reminded himself.

He walked in the direction he was sure he had seen her go. He turned the corner and began walking around the aisle. He looked up and he saw her standing on a stool; she lifted her left arm up. In doing so it caused part of her shirt to uncover her mid drift. There he saw them. One, two, three scar marks crossing her stomach. He was bewildered. Who, in his school, could have done such a thing? That was just way to far, and whoever it was is asking for a mouth-full-of-fist.

He couldn't help but gasp out in a wimpy voice, "S-Sakura…?"

She whipped her head around and stared at him, eyes full of nervousness and half stricken shock.

**Ok that's it for now! What did you think? I really do love reviews, because without them I would have no way of knowing if anyone likes the story or not. So thanks to all the reviews! And they are very much appreciated!**


	3. He's Finding Me Out

**Hey! So, so far I've been pretty good at updating. Well at least to my standards. Earlier I wasn't even sure if I could do it once a week. Well anyways… Since I'm fairly new to this website; please bare with me. I'm probably going to be changing up how I write things sometimes, or until I discover the way I like the format. Oh, and incase of writers block; anyone that thinks they have a pretty good idea for this story shoot me a PM. If I incorporate (part) your idea I'll give you some credit. And even if I don't end up using the ideas, they are very helpful for inspiration. So if you do end up sending me a PM it can just be a couple sentence suggestion. I don't expect a paragraph, but if you want to that's fine. Anyways…. onto the story.**

_Previously:_

_There he saw them. One, two, three scar marks crossing her stomach. He was bewildered. Who, in his school, could have done such a thing? That was just way to far, and whoever it was is asking for a mouth-full-of-fist._

_He couldn't help but gasp out in a wimpy voice, "S-Sakura…?"_

_She whipped her head around and stared at him, eyes full of nervousness and half stricken shock._

Sakura stared, shocked, at the blonde haired boy. What was he doing at the library? Why did he remember her name? Why does he look full of surprise and sadness. The natural pink haired girl was confused.

_Maybe "Oliver Twist" is also one of his favorite books? And I happen to pick up the last available copy? No. There is no way._ Sakura pondered.

Naruto moved his right hand and cupped the top of his lips and down to the bottom of his chin with it. The scarred girl had already moved her left arm down, thus covering her mid drift again; however, it was too late. Uzumaki Naruto saw them. And he was not about to forget what he saw. Not only did he notice slash marks, but there were quite a few black and blue bruises. This had him worried. Why would Naruto worry about the nerd outcast of Konoha High School? Yes, Naruto may be popular, and yes, he is a jock; nevertheless, he actually has a heart of gold. A strong sense of justice. The blonde haired boy couldn't stand to see, no matter who it is, scarred like that.

"Umm… Uh…. Sakura?" Naruto nervously spoke.

Can you blame the boy? Awkward never had a better example as this. How does one ask a girl, that you haven't exactly been nice to, who has been cutting her? Or if they were self inflicted wounds? And what about if the culprit turned out to be one of your friends? He knew the saying very well, "You are who your friends are." Would he be part of the blame for not stopping them? Sakura; on the other hand, was currently wondering if his stuttering was him trying to buy time for a nasty comment. Sure Naruto wasn't someone that would go out of his way to make her feel like shit, but come one. His friends sure as hell do.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura said in a "did I do something wrong" voice.

Ok now the blonde was ad a dilemma. He had half hoped that she would scurry away from the sight of him, yet at the same time he was happy she didn't. Naruto didn't want to straight up ask her, "Hey don't mind me asking, and I know my friends are bitches to you and all… But who has been hurting you?" No. That would not be a good idea. He had the urge to just walk away and pretend that he never saw anything. Ignorance is bliss right? But before he could bring himself to leave; he took one look into her pain streaked eyes, and at that moment knew he wanted to do something to help her.

_What should I say? What should I do? Think… Think… Oh, I got it! It's not much but it'll be a start._ The blue eyed boy thought.

Naruto looked Sakura in the eye, and with the most stable voice he could muster spoke the words, "Do you want to get a coffee with me?"

If you had ever taken marbles, and I do not advise this, and put them in a blender… Well that's what Sakura's mind looked like right now.

"Wh-What? What did you say?" She sputtered.

"Do. You. Want. To. Get. A. Coffee. With. Me?" Naruto said, making sure to pronounce each word unmistakably clear; while keeping his sapphires looking directly into emeralds.

"Wh-Why? How come?"

"Hmm well because I don't know you very well… And I think its more enjoyable to sip coffee with someone than alone. I can pay for your drink if you'd like," He replied rather casually that it surprised himself.

Now Sakura took a moment to think. _Why is he asking me this? Should I take him up on his offer? Well… I mean Narutp really isn't that bad of a guy. Yes, he has called me a few names… But I guess he never actually physically done anything to me…. He even once stopped Ino from cutting my messenger's straps. Maybe. Maybe someone wants to be my friend? No. Sakura. Don't get your hopes up. You're just going to get burned in the end. But I might as well go. Why not?_

"Well….?" Naruto pushed.

"Um… ok that sounds f-fun. Where are we going?"

"How about _Mocha Life_? I really like the iced lattes there."

"Oh ok, sure. But, um… I Don't have a car. So it'll take me longer to get there." Sakura mentioned while looking at her fingers.

"Nope. Nonsense! You are riding in my car. There is no way I'm going to let a girl walk. C'mon follow me. My car is parked right outside," He insisted, before he started leading the way.

"Thanks that means a lot," Sakura said rather softly.

"Did you say something?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no, I didn't. Sorry."

Naruto actually did hear what she said, and he felt… He felt touched. He felt slightly happy from that statement, and was now even more determined to help the misfortunate girl. The duo got into his car and started to drive off. After about a fifteen minute semi-awkward conversation they arrived at their destination. They opened their car door and then walked into the cafe. It was a rather cute cafe with vintage records lining the walls. There were four small square tables spaced evenly throughout, and finally the counter where one orders food was pressed in the back. Sakura and Naruto made their way towards the black counter, and then they gazed at the menu that was placed above.

"Are you two ready to order?" Asked a rather cheerful barista.

"I'll have a mocha iced latte, and what do you want Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Um… What's the cheapest item you have?" Sakura inquired.

"Oh well that would be the-" The employee tried to reply.

"No way, Sakura! You are getting whatever you want no matter the price!" Naruto interjected. "What do you like? How about a frappechino? I'm not trying to stereotype but all girls like frappechinos!"

"Um… Yeah I do like them. But wow… For a small its $3.75. That is just too much. I don't think I could afford that."

"Um… Sakura…. Incase you haven't gotten the hint, I'm paying for you."

"Oh, Naruto I can't make you do that!"

"What do you like more? Caramel, mocha, or vanilla?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know… I was just wondering."

"Uhm. I guess I'd have to say caramel, but I don't know what you're getting at."

Naruto slammed down seven dollars on the counter top. He then placed a triumphant smile on his face. Sakura and the barista gave him an odd look.

"Ma'am, we'll have a small mocha iced latte and a small caramel frappe. Thank you and keep the change." The blue eyed boy said, and might I add with a slight glint to his eyes.

"Ok, sure thing! I'll bring you two your drinks when they're ready." The worker said as she walked towards the fridge.

Naruto began walking towards one of the tables and began to take a seat; trying to ignore Sakura's sudden complaints. She took a seat across from him and was about to open her wallet to pay him back, but then Naruto put his hand on top of hers, which made her flinch slightly-he did not miss this, and made her put her wallet down.

"Sakura, this is my treat so don't worry about it. See… I wanted to pay for you so please don't think about it as an inconvenience to me." Naruto said, almost pleadingly.

Ok, now the green eyed girl just couldn't help but form a small smile out of her lips. Her expression was overflowing with gratitude towards the teenaged boy. Naruto wasn't quite sure if she was either going to hug him with all her might… Or start crying. And it was the latter. One perfectly shaped tear cascaded down her face; it reached mid-cheek before she realized it. Sakura hurriedly wiped it away. She looked out the window in embarrassment. Naruto was now rather worried about what had just happened, and he wasn't quite sure if he should mention it or ignore what had just happened. Naruto was too curious to ignore it.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" He said softly.

"Y-yeah… I'm sorry about that." She said, still refusing to look his way.

"Ok then. But why the tear?"

"Its just.. Its just that… No one has really ever offered to buy me something like that. I guess.. I guess I just don't know how to react. Pretty pathetic right?"

"No, of course not. That isn't pathetic at all, and its ok to be confused about it."

"You think so?"

"Of course. Look Sakura, I know that I haven't exactly been the nicest person to you, but believe me when I say I am extremely sorry. And I truly want to make it up to you."

"Wh-what? Huh? Do you really mean that? Please Naruto, if you aren't being serious tell me now; because I doubt that I could take it if this is a joke."

"I know its going to be hard for you to believe me, but I am being one-hundred percent serious. If you ever need anyone to talk to, or if you just need a friend… You can call me."

That did it. Tears, and when I say tears I mean TEARS, began a non-stop downhill roll. She was so touched that she didn't even notice the worker place her drink in front of her. She looked into Naruto's pure blue eyes, but her tears fogged up her vision. She couldn't help it. Her first friend in high school. She had gone a little bit more than two years without one, and when all hope was lost she found one.

"Naruto…" She sniffed, "Th-thank you…"

"Aww don't worry about it. Here," He said while pushing her drink towards her, "Lets get to know each other better."

After about fifty minutes of the two getting to know the basic stuff about each other, like their favorite color, they began talking about what they wanted to do in the future. They enjoyed each other's company, and Sakura seemed to have calmed down; a lot. They were both laughing and joking around. Naruto even once touched Sakura's shoulder, and amazingly she didn't flinch! Something about the attractive, _very attractive_, blonde made the girl feel secure; made her feel safe. It was as if she knew he would never deliberately lay a hand on her, and if someone attempted to-he would protect her. This was all very new to the pinkette, but oh, she was loving every second of it! Not having to worry about if the person she was talking to would suddenly lash out at her was a beautiful thing. They talked for another twenty minutes before Naruto got up to get them another drink.

"Um… I guess we'll have the same as before, please." Naruto requested.

"Ok, coming right up. Oh! And by the way…" The barista said with shifty eyes, "You have a very cute girlfriend."

"Oh she's not my-"

"That's what they all say kid." She cut him off and then began laughing.

Naruto just shrugged of, yet he felt slightly happy about that comment. He walked backed towards Sakura with a big smile on his face. She welcomed him back with a small smile of her own. They began talking light heartedly. Sakura learned that Naruto loved snakes but was absolutely terrified of spiders; she couldn't make fun of him, she shared the same fear. Naruto learned that Sakura really liked the movie _The Curious Case of Benjamin Button_. He had never seen the movie but vowed to watch it with her one day. About two minutes later their drinks arrived. They both said their thanks to the lady. Naruto then took in a deep sigh and decided it was either now or never. He looked the girl straight in the eye and took her hands in his.

"Sakura, how did you receive those cuts and bruises to your stomach?"

**Ok yeah I know this was slightly shorter than usual, but I really wanted just a chapter dedicated to the two of them getting aquatinted. So thus this chapter. I was really happy to have an abuse free chapter! And isn't Naruto such a sweet guy? So questions? Comments? Review!**


	4. I Depend On You

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for taking such a long time to upload! I had a lot of quizzes this week, and I had to spend my time studying. Thanks for all the reviews! I will take all of them into consideration. ** **When I have someone thinking, unless I think its note worthy, I'm going to introduce who is thinking the thoughts once. That is until the next person thinks. Sorry if I have just confused anyone. Ok anyways… on with the story.**

***Previously***

_About two minutes later their drinks arrived. They both said their thanks to the lady. Naruto then took in a deep sigh and decided it was either now or never. He looked the girl straight in the eye and took her hands in his._

_"Sakura, how did you receive those cuts and bruises to your stomach?"_

There was a long, uncomfortable, silence.

_W-what? What did Naruto j-just ask me? How did he see them?_ Sakura frantically thought to herself.

"Sakura," Naruto said while gently putting his hand on her shoulder, " if you're not comfortable telling me this I completely understand, but if I find out who that kid…." He had to take a moment to push down the anger, boiling, ready to explode, "I will kick his ass."

_If only that were possible_

_If only that. _

_But Naruto is such a sweet boy; I would hate to get him involved… But he's… He's so safe. I've never felt so safe as I do now, sitting across from him._

"W-well… Actually, the truth is…" Sakura had to calm her nerves. Was this the moment? Would she finally let someone else in?

No.

"I was carrying a-a vase of f-flowers, and I tripped on a couple steps… The glass broke and cut into my stomach, and the c-collision with the steps c-created these bruises. Pretty c-clumsy… Right?"

Here are a few facts: 1. Sakura **sucked** at lying, 2. Naruto is smarter than people give him credit for, and 3. The glass would have made many small cuts, not three long slashes; however, Naruto could clearly tell she wasn't ready to open up to him. He dropped it… For now.

_Does she believe that I would believe her? But I guess she doesn't know me well enough to let me in. Hey, can you blame her? _Naruto thought to himself.

"Sakura! You got to take better care of yourself! You are such a silly goose! Although I am so sorry that that happened to you," Naruto said, in a half-hearted tone. He was a good liar.

_Phew, he believed me… He actually believed me. Thank god._ A relieved Sakura thought.

"Oh Don't worry! It was just an accident. I doubt it'll happen again."

"Oh, Ok. Well if you ever need help…. Don't hesitate to ask me for help."

_Is he being serious? He is such a great human being._

"Why thank you, I definitely will!" Sakura said with a smile that would make anyone soften, "Wow, we've been here for a very long time…"

Naruto gently swung his had to the right, and looked at the big black clock. His eyes slightly widened when he realized the time.

"I can't believe you and me have been here for four hours! Wow. I guess time sure fly by when you're talking to a friend."

_Friend. What a wonderful feeling, hearing those words said to me._

"Yeah I guess so, I've had the best time, ever, with you today.

"Hey, same here. Oh! Sakura! Do you have a pen and a piece of paper?"

"Um… yeah I should… Let me check my purse."

Sakura began rummaging though her secondhand brown leather purse. After a quick amount of time she pulled out a black ink ben and a scrap piece of paper. She handed the two items to Naruto, with a questioning look on her pale face. He took the paper and pen in his slightly tan hand; he then popped the cap of the pen and began scribbling on the paper. Right when Sakura was about to ask him what he was drawing, he handed the pice of paper back to her.

"This is my cell number, I don't have a home phone… So this is the best way to get in instant contact with me. Over here," Naruto said, pointing his right index finger towards the lower part of the page, "This is my apartment address. So if you ever want to chill…. Just knock on the door!"

Sakura looked over the paper gratefully, and then folded it up and tucked it into her purse. All the sudden Naruto's cell phone started vibrating. The blond scrambled to to get ahold of the phone and flip it open. Sakura gave him a curious look.

"Ugh… Its from Anko. She's the football coach, and she is insane. I swear when you think female football coach its almost a good laugh… Laugh at her… and you will die." Naruto explained pathetically.

"Oh really? Wow, I kind of admire her for being able to do something that usually wouldn't be acceptable."

"Oh, yeah you should definitely get some pointers from her. But Sakura, please, please, pleaaaaase! Do not get as muscular as her! Its scary.." The attractive blue eyed boy said, with a shudder.

"I promise! Don't worry. I don't think I could ever even begin to get as muscular as her."

"Ok great! Oh, I am so sorry. But Anko is pulling a surprise practice in half an hour… I guess she's nervous about the upcoming game… So well…. I gotta go."

"Oh, ok. That's fine. I had a great time with you. Don't worry about dropping me off, I like walking."

Sakura and Naruto stood up form the table, and began walking towards the door. When they exited the store they took a quick comfortable moment of silence - just staring at each other.

"Well I guess this is good bye for today," Naruto said trying to sound dramatic.

"Yeah I'll see you later. Bye Naruto." Sakura said, and then began to walk away.

All of the sudden a hand gently gripped around her arm, she slowly turned around. Naruto released his hold on her arm, took two steps towards her, and then engulfed her in a warm and sincere hug. After Sakura got through the initial shock, she wrapped her two slim arms around her waist. They stayed that way for a long forty-five minutes, before they pulled away.

"Bye, see you later Sakura," Naruto said, with a smile that looked almost somewhat sad.

She just gave a meek smile and nodded her head towards him; they both than walked towards their destination. Naruto got into his _Infinity_ and drove off, as he passed Sakura, who was on a side walk, he waved bye like a mad man. She slightly smiled a gave a weak little wave back. She began her long journey home. The pink haired girl couldn't help but have the slightest skip to her steps, and have a sweet smile placed on her lips. As she was walking, life decided to remind her what type of life she lived. A bright red hummer drove bye her and she heard a high pitched voice shrieked, "Get off the sidewalk you fucking tart!" That voice belonged to none other then the head cheerleader, Ino. But not even Ino's quick rantings could damper Sakura's spirits. She was happy. Who knew if this was true happiness or not. And who cares? She felt good, and for right now that's all that mattered to her. After a good amount of time she was finally about two minutes away from her home. And the entire time she was smiling and happy.

_Nothing can ruin this amazing day. Nothing._

Except that.

Why? Why was _that_ there? It shouldn't be there.

_Why is my dad's car in the drive way?_

The green eyed beauty broke out into a cold sweat. She began to fidget. Should she go in? Should she run? She took a long and shaky breath, and trudged her way up the steps of her house. She opened the door, and as soon as she did, she regretted it. A wave of the smell of alcohol washed over her.

_God… Please save me. He's been drinking._

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a clambering sound inside her house. Then a rasp voice came out.

"Who's there? Sakura is that you? My fucking god you are home late!"

Her father emerged from the kitchen, holding a lemon flavored bottle of tequila. He walked up to his daughter and backed hand her face.

"D-dad please stop!"

"Don't you dare fucking tell me what the fuck I should do! I will fucking hit you until the shit comes out of you, if I fucking want to!"

He took another whack at her. Smiling when he heard her wimpier. He grabbed her by her hair and began to roughly drag her towards the living room. Once in the designated room, he through her against a couch. He was about to connect a punch with her face when he remembered he had an finished tequila shot . She turned away from her and walked over into the kitchen.

"Get lost! Be happy I didn't knock you senseless." He ordered.

She nodded in obedience and scrambled up the stairs and into her room. She curled up in her bed and silently cried. To have a parent, that was supposed to love her and protect her, beat her on a daily bases will forever mentally scar a growing teenaged girl. She just let tears slip out of her eyes, while staring at the wall with a blank face, for hours. Every time she got abused by her father a little piece of herself dies. At the pace her life is going, by the time she graduates and leaves this fucked up house, she will be nothing but a lifeless shell. If only she was a lifeless shell. If only she couldn't feel. But she felt pain, she felt sorrow, she felt sadness, and she felt disappointment. She was snapped out of her blank stare when she heard loud unstable footsteps on the stairs. She froze. She knew what was coming. Something she liked to call _The Second Wave_. The door to her room flung open, and in sauntered her drunk father. He walked up next to her and grabbed her by her shirt.

"Now Sakura, I've h-had a f-fuggin terrible d-day. And now be a… a… go-ood and SCREAM, SCREAM when I hit you! Sc-scream w-when I k-kick you. SC-SCREAM."

With that he picked her small frame off of her bed, and then through her against her mirror. She screamed. She couldn't help it. While her dad was on top of her punching, clawing, kicking her, all she could do was think of the pain, of the hurt.

When the whole ordeal was over, and her dad has past out, completely wasted; she grabbed her hood, she grabbed her purse, she slipped on her shoes, and then she ran. Her run was an uneven sprint, she could barely stabilize her body, but she new that she couldn't stay. She would not survive the third wave when he woke up. So she ran. She ran out of her suburb. She had no idea were she was running to, and quite frankly that didn't matter. All that mattered was what she was running from. She winced at the sting when the rain drops created a collision with her streaming blood. But she still kept on running. When she finally stopped to catch her breath, she took a look at her surroundings. There was a bus stop, a Mcdonalds, a grocery store, and a telephone booth. She took a second look at the telephone booth, and after weighing her options, walked over to it. She remembered her purse, and pulled out the little torn piece of scrap paper. She looked over the digits several time before she picked up the phone, dropped two quarters into it, and dialed the number. She took a small breath and waited.

"H-hello?" A tired voice sounded through the line.

"Um…. Hi… Naruto… Sorry for calling you a-at such a l-late time at night."

"Oh! Sakura! Hey how are you?"

"Um.. That's what I'm calling about…."

Naruto quickly picked up on the distress emotions coursing through Sakura's voice.

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

"I-Its just… Its just… I'm… Me… Blood…." She couldn't help but burst out in loud tears, as a rush of previous members rushed through her mind.

"Sakura… I understand. Where are you?"

"I-I'm in the telephone booth between Water's Rush St. and Gold Tin Rd."

"Saura. Listen to me. Stay right there. I'm getting into the car right now, and I'm coming to get you. I'll see you in about fifteen minutes." With that Naruto hung up the phone, and jammed his keys into his car, and drove off.

Sakura put both of her hands over her eyes, leaned across the booth, and slowly slid down into a sitting position. She stayed in that position until she heard a car's engine turn off. She slowly looked up, expecting her blond haired friend, but instead she found a dirty, scruffy, looking man walking towards her. Her entire body stiffened. She watched him, hoping that he was going to take a turn. But he kept on coming. She began to shake. He walked up to the booth, and then opened the door.

"Hello pretty. How about you and me have a little fun?" The creepy man almost purred at her.

"U-umm… No th-thanks… I… I'm fine."

"Mhmm… Are you sure about that? Come on. Lets take a look at your body. Mm?"

The man covered the pinkett's mouth before she could even think about screaming. He started to rip her hood off, and began to grope her from head to toe. She almost choked on the tears that poured from her eyes, and into her muffled mouth. He grabbed her shirt, and tried to take it off - BAM.

The man flew off the girl and head first into the phone booth wall. Then a flash of yellow flew by her eyes, as it collided with the rapist. Naruto began to pound the living day lights out of the guy. After he was satisfied when the man lay, sprawled and unconscious. He then turned his attention to the curled up girl in the corner; his features immediately softened from anger to sympathy. He rushed over to her form, and gently wrapped his arms around her body. He lightly rocked her back and forth while whispering comforting words. He whispered something into Sakura's ear, she nodded, and then he slowly and carefully picked her up off the ground. Naruto then began to gradually walked towards his car. With slight difficulty, he was able to get the passenger open with his foot; then the blue eyed boy placed the girl's form into the seat, and then buckled her. He ran around the car and hopped into the drivers seat. They began their quiet ride to his apartment.

**And that's it! You know the drill…. Review!**


	5. Healing Begins

**Thanks for all the reviews! Writing the last chapter was intense! But I knew there was no way I would let Sakura get raped. That was just not happening. Some of you are wondering if her life will get better… Well I guess you'll have to read and find out. On with the story!**

**P**reviously

_He lightly rocked her back and forth while whispering comforting words._ _He whispered something into Sakura's ear, she nodded, and then he slowly and carefully picked her up off the ground. Naruto then began to _

_gradually walked towards his car. With slight difficulty, he was able to get the passenger open with his foot; then the blue eyed boy placed the girl's form into the seat, and then buckled her. He ran around the car and _

_hopped into the drivers seat. They began their quiet ride to his apartment._

**T**he scent of blood invaded the apartment's miniature kitchen. Sakura sat on an off white stepping-stool, and naruto kneeled behind her; he had a packet of cotton balls in one hand and cleaning alcohol in the other. It

had been just ten minutes since they arrived from their stressful journey. The bloody girl was now shirtless, and she waited for the boy to begin patching her up. Naruto slipped on a pair of rubber gloved, because he

was positive that he didn't want to contaminate the cuts anymore than they already have. He took out a single cotton ball, dabbed it in the alcohol; held it, with trembling hands, above the girl's back.

"Ok Sakura, this is most likely going to sting a bit. I just want to give you a warning in advance," The blond whispered loud enough for her to hear.

The pink headed teen simply nodded a small nod; began to roll up her discarded shirt, and squeeze it. A slight gasp escaped her lips as Naruto softly introduced the cotton ball to a bloody wound. The boy winced at

the sound, wishing he could stop the pain for her. But he couldn't. Not yet, but for right now he could make it better - help her heal faster in different ways: Physically and mentally. In time, Naruto finished cleaning all

of the cuts and open wounds. He then started to wrap her back and stomach with a roll of gauze. When he, at last, completed the task, the boy inspected the girl; making sure everything was either bandaged, cleaned,

wrapped, or all of the above. Once he was satisfied, the blond stood up and walked into his room. He returned in only a few short minutes; however, to the frightened girl it felt like a life time. Her eyes lit up when she

saw him walk back into the kitchen, he was holding a solid green shirt and a pair of navy blue shorts.

"Sorry Sakura… These are the smallest clothing I could find in my closet," He said with a slight sad smile.

Naruto then handed the articles of clothing to Sakura, and then proceeded to turn around; allowing her some privacy to change. The rosette watched the boy carefully, making sure he wasn't going to leave. She needed

him. She needed his presence. He didn't make any motion to leave, this satisfied her. She then began to strip off her pants, and then painstakingly pull the shirt over her head and pull up the basketball shorts. She

signaled to him that she was finished with a slight sigh. Naruto walked over to her and picked her body up, and then he started walking to his bedroom. During the small journey, Sakura would not release a strong grip

around the blond's shirt; that she unconsciously had. At last they arrived inside his petite bedroom. There he laid Sakura down upon his full sized bed. He gently pulled the covers over her small frame, turn the light

out, and began to exit the room.

"N-Naruto," a hoarse voice quietly called out to him, "p-please don't leave. I _need_ you here… Here with me."

The sunshine haired boy briskly turned his body around - he looked stunned and touched at the same time. He allowed a grave smile grace his face, and he hesitantly walked back toward the bed; with his lady in

waiting. The teenaged boy surrounded the girl's cold hands with his hands, and sat on the edge of the bed. Sakura, almost instantly, let at a half choke of sobs out. Not knowing what to do, Naruto engulfed the small

pink haired girl's body with his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on the right side of his chest; in that moment they both realized something: She needed him. The two teens stayed

holding each other silently, with an exception with a sniffle here and there, sharing their body heat. No words were needed.

Naruto put both of his hands on either side of Sakura's head and kissed her forehead, and then stared into her glossy orbs.

"Shh… Sakura. I'm here now. And. I. Won't. Let. Anyone. Hurt. You. Anymore. I promise," Naruto said in the most sincere voice anyone has ever heard, "and you can count on me. I'm here now. And I am not going anywhere."

With that, Naruto placed another light kiss on her forehead. The girl looked at him with great relief, and slowly started sliding into a lying position. She put her hands on both of the boy's forearms and attempted to pull

him down. With a skeptical look, the blond finally gave in and lay next to her. Sakura then started to burrow her face into the well-toned boy's chest, and place her right arm on part of his side. He wrapped his arms

around her body, and the two of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep to the sound of one another's heartbeat.

**Sorry guys that's all for now. I know it's really short, but I decided since I've failed to update in a while… (so sorry for that) that I would right a small chapter. I know it's a bad excuse, but school has really been taking up the majority of my time. In the future I'll try to do better, but this will have to do for now. Thanks!** **Anyways the chapter's name was inspired by a song called "Healing Begins" by Tenth Avenue North. It is a truly beautiful song. If you ever get a chance you should check it out!**


	6. Waking Up

**Wow. I officially suck. It's been way too long. **

**P**reviously: "Sakura then started to burrow her face into the well-toned boy's chest, and place her right arm on part of his side. He wrapped his arms around her body, and the two of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep to the sound of one another's heartbeat."

**A **small ray of sunlight invaded the bedroom, shining down on the two teens. Neither of them stirred. Naruto's cell phone was on the night stand; it began to vibrate. Three long vibrations, it buzzed, and then another set of vibrations came upon it. The two teens stayed in the same position, asleep, holding onto each other. In this moment it seemed as though nothing could ruin their peaceful slumber.

**"W**hat the fuck? Naruto isn't picking up. It's noon now!" A girl, with long blonde hair, squeaked angrily.

"Chill Ino, he probably got laid last night. I bet he's still asleep or getting at it a second time right now," The school's mysterious guy, Neji, stated.

Little did they know that Neji's statement was partially true. He was indeed asleep, with a girl, just without all the sex.

"But still, it pisses me off that he's ignoring us," Ino huffed, "I mean what's up with him? Last night, he was supposed to come to the movies with us. He said he would, but no. He didn't show up. He didn't even txt me saying he wasn't going to show THE FUCK UP!"

"Calm down… Just calm down, Ino. I'm sure he probably had a rather good reason for skipping movie night," A long brown haired girl said.

She had the most beautiful hair, and it shaped perfectly around her body. And to think, when she was in middle school, she used to keep them in buns all the time. She used to really want to be a boy, and cursed her "misfortunes" of being born without a…. well moving on… In middle school she was the captain of almost every single female sport team there was, with the exception of the dance team and cheer squad. Now, she still plays sports, just not as much. The brown haired girl is the captain of Konoha's Comets softball team.

"Honestly, I don't really care what Naruto does right now. It's his life, so just listen to Tenten and calm down," Neji said while he wrapped his arms around the brown haired girl, and placed an adoring kiss in her hair.

Oh did I mention that the brown haired girl's name was Tenten? And that she was dating Hyuga Neji? And also that they were the school's power couple? Well they are. Sasuke and Ino could have had a shot at that title; however, that would mean they would have to be emotionally involved with each other…. and also that they were the only ones they had sex with. Ah, Ino and Sasuke were infamous for having multiple _fuck_ partners a week, and in some cases, a day. There have been many theories as to why the two of them were so promiscuous. Maybe they decided in having a future in the adult entertainment industry and thought that high school was a good training ground. Or perhaps they had a secret competition against each other to see who could get laid the most. And the most common guess was that the two of them straight up loved sex.

The last one was true, but unfortunately it was a little more complicated than that. The truth in the matter is that both Sasuke and Ino's love for sex was developed when they were rather young. Before either of them even understood what sex was. Before their hormones would begin to kick in. The truth is something they tried to suppress, but couldn't completely erase from their memories: They were both rape victims. Ino from her shady uncle, at the age of five; Sasuke from his father, at the age of six.

And for all the unjust there is in the world, the two pedophiles contributed quite a bit, because they didn't only rape the young children just once. It took years for their other family members to figure out what had been going on when the lights went dark, and what the screams had meant.

Neither Sasuke or Ino had told anyone about their painful and miserable past, not even to one another. Both of them thought, believed, that they were alone in this world; they craved contact from people. Even if it lasted temporarily. Anything. Anything to momentarily erase the memories and imageries that were damed up in their minds, waiting to break through and cascade throughout their heads; destroying what's left of their innocence.

As if on cue, when Ino saw Tenten and Neji showing affection to each other, she turned her head to Sasuke and whispered, "wanna meet me in the family bathroom?"

The four of them were in a TGIF, waiting for their food to arrive. Sasuke looked at her and then nodded his head. They both excused themselves from the now making-out-couple, and hurried into the family bathroom. Before a toddler and her mother could reach it.

** I**t was now 12:36 in the afternoon. Now the light from the window completely and utterly enveloped the bedroom. The blond haired boy began to stir a little. He unconsciously let out a slight yawn, as he tiredly opened his eyes. When his vision came into focus, he almost jumped when he saw what his arms were holding- there a petite pink haired girl lay, with a content expression plastered across her face. Naruto laid there confused for several minutes, trying to comprehend the situation he was in. Why was Sakura lying in his bed?

_Wow… Look at her… She looks… She looks beautiful. Lying on my bed…. In my arms… Wait. But why is she here again? Did me and her…? What's that smell? It's slightly sweet but that's definitely not perfume_

In that moment he realized that the scent he smelled from her body was dried blood; all of the previous night's events came flooding back into his mind. He stared at her face, and convinced himself that he was going to find out what exactly happened to her last night. He removed his right hand from her waist and unconsciously began paling with her mangled pink locks. Sakura started to stir slightly, making Naruto silenty curse his actions. He didn't want to wake her up yet, she deserved a long rested sleep.

Green eyes met blue. When they connected the green eyes sparked open wider, with a confused tint to them.

"Good morning sleepy head," Naruto said with a smile, "How did you sleep?"

Sakura's eyes opened wide, and in an instant she spring from her lying down form to a sitting up straight position. Immediately afterwards a soft groan of pain escaped from her pink lips.

"Wait, Sakura. You shouldn't move quickly. You have injuries all over your body!"

"What's going on? How did I get here? Where is here anyways?"

"Last night you called me to help you with something, and when I found you, some man was trying to attack you. Do you remember any of this?"

Sakura had to take a second and try to recollect her thoughts. BAM. All the images and scenes came flooding back to her, all at once. She let out a small gasp to her new realization, as she nodded her head to Naruto's question. She looked at her blue eyed rescuer, blinked back a few tears, but it was all in vain; she desperately wrapped her arms around Naruto's body, as her tears raced out of her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," She forced out in-between shaky breaths.

The teenaged boy remained shocked for only a small moment before he too wrapped his arms around her. He slowly and gently rocked the two of them back and forth, and was surprised to find his own eyes slowly water up. No tears fell, but Naruto has never teared up since the time he watched Bambi's mom died when he was four years old.

"Shhh. Sakura. It's alright. I'm here for you."

Sakura untangled her arms from his body and tried to regain her lost composure. She hiccuped a few times, and then gave an appreciative look at Naruto though her glossy eyes. If the blond haired boy never saw beauty within his life, he sure did now. He smiled at her, but then that smile was soon lost. He put both of his hands on her shoulders and searched his head for what he should say.

"Sakura, lets go get some breakfast, but I also want you to tell me what happened to you. And how you got so many injuries. I saw them last night and I can tell from some of the scars, that last night wasn't the only time this has happened to you."

Sakura gulped, and shook her head in the affirmative. The two of them got out of bed, walked towards his kitchen, and mentally prepared themselves for the rest of the day.

**And there you have it. The end of the chapter. I really wanted to show Ino and Sasuke in a different light. They could almost relate to Sakura in some ways, which will be very helpful in the future. Thanks for putting up with my slowness! **


	7. Take Me As You Found Me

**Oh my goodness I am beyond sorry for being this late. I've had a very busy schedule lately and I've had a few family complications. And I didn't have the time to write until thanksgiving break. So Please Enjoy!**

**_Take Me (As You Found Me)_**

**Sakura's POV**

** I** spilled everything to Naruto after eating a poptart. Everything. My mom was a drug addict that didn't give a shit about me; hell, she forced pot on me when I was seven. Thankfully that only happened that one time.

She said "it's a waste of good pot," but I didn't complain. I told Naruto about how my parents kept an open relationship with each other, and how their _many_ "fuck buddies" would occupy my room with one of my

parents while my other parent took his/her own "fuck buddy" to the master bedroom. Those nights I slept in the kitchen, on a blanket, on the floor. When I told him about that, I noticed that he slightly winced; as if

he could envision the events.

I told Naruto everything. I told him about how my dad first started beating my mom when he found out I was born a girl and not a boy. My mom took up drugs to ease the emotional pain. I disliked my mother, but I

just could never bring myself to hate her. I told him about how my dad began abusing me for as long as I could remember. I use to believe that if I was a good girl he would love me, that if I complied with what he

wanted he would praise me, and that if I made him proud he could forgive me for being a girl.

But no.

I was a disgrace, I was an embarrassment, and I was an annoyance.

My blue eyed companion looked up at me with tear filled eyes. He allowed one tear to escape, and with a shaky breath he tried to speak, "Sakura, I… I had no idea about any of this," he took in a quick and shallow

breath, "I just wish I could have known _sooner_."

I looked at him, holding back my own tears, and I could tell his voice was sincere. I gave him an appreciative nod and poured myself some more orange juice. Thankfully, he decided to stop asking me questions; I

don't think either of us were emotionally ready to continue.

I looked at Naruto again, and smiled. Something about him just felt right. Being close to him eased my nerves, and just talking to him was therapeutic. He looked up at me, realizing I was smiling at him, and pasted a

decent size grin on his perfect lips- Ah, no, stop. Now is not the time to think about his physical features…. or his perfectly proportioned body…. no! snap out of it Sakura.

Naruto gave me a funny look which confused me. Was there something on my face? I reached, with my hands, to touch my face. Huh. I don't think any pieces of poptart got stuck on my chin. I then moved my hands

to my cheeks, while Naruto gave me an amused look, and there it was: Slightly flushed cheeks. Could I, Haruno Sakura, get flushed cheeks? Apparently so. What a phenomenon. Wait… What? Am I blushing? Why?

As I began to question why I was blushing…. Well it seemed to only make me blush more. I kept trying to figure out why I felt this heat was radiating off my skin, and then Naruto placed a hand on my forehead. That.

Action. Caused me to flush more.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" He asked worriedly, "You feel sorta warm. Do you have a fever? I have some ibuprofen if you want."

Phew. Crisis adverted. I placed my hands on top of his hand, that was still on my head, and savored the moment.

"Sure," I said softly, "I think that's a good idea. Just in case."

Why not? And even though I don't have a fever, I'm going to need to take pain pills anyways. This way I can blame any invading blushes on a fever. I removed my hands, and he removed his; while smiling sheepishly

at me. I watch as Naruto stood up out of his seat and walked towards a cabinet. He grabbed a little white bottle, he twisted off the cap, and then he pulled two little round, red pills out. Naruto walked back and

handed me the ibuprofen. I tossed my head back dramatically, making him slightly chuckle in the process, and swallowed the pills with my orange juice.

We stayed at his apartment, getting to know watch other, for the next several days. It was the most fun I've ever had. I got to know him better, and vice versa. I can't lie, when the weekend came to an end, I felt a

little disappointed. I really enjoyed talking to him…. and my blush can't (or more like won't) lie, I really _liked_ the sleeping arrangements.

Never in a hundred years would I ever imagine my self to ever enjoy this situation. I, the introverted girl, enjoyed _our_ sleeping arrangement. Since the first night I spent, we've been sleeping in the same bed.

Platonically of course, but still amazing. Did I just say amazing? Wow. Naruto can sure bring the extrovert out of me. I think I might have developed a tiny crush on him, but nothing much. I just really enjoyed being

next to him at all times of the day. He was the one that suggested we share a bed. He said it was "incase you need me, but I'm in a different room. This way I'll be right next to you, always."

It is now sunday night. And once again, I can't lie. I am rather nervous about going back to school tomorrow. What is going to happen? When we get there, will he ignore me when his friends are around. Or will he

introduce me to them; the same people that have tormented me throughout high school (and some of them through middle school).

But, I guess I shouldn't try to worry to much about it right now. I've already given myself a headache from thinking about it. I changed into my pajamas (Naruto and I had gone back to my house when my parents

were gone to get my clothes) and crawled into bed. The bathroom door opened, and out stepped Naruto. He only wore, to my joy, basketball shorts to bed. He smiled tiredly at me, and then he walked around the bed

and lied down on it, next to me.

I rolled on my side so I was now facing him. We stared at each other, with sleep pricking our eyes. I parted my lips to speak, "Goodnight, Naruto. I'll see you in the morning," but I'll feel your warmth all night. Wow.

Stop.

He smiled again and spoke, "Night night to you too. Sweet dreams," and with that he kissed my forehead affectionately and closed his eyes.

I am never washing my forehead again. Ok, maybe I will; however, that is besides the point. After the heat died down from my cheeks, I slowly, yet peacefully, fell asleep.

**Tenten's POV**

It is 6:30 in the morning. Being the captain of the softball team can suck sometimes. Honestly, I have so much responsibility because of it. Apparently, one of my teammates and some of her friends made the

amazing decisions to get high on school grounds…. At 5 in the fucking AM! And of course they just _had_ to get caught by the school's gardener. Now I have to go to the principles office and either do one of two options:

1. Try to sweet talk them out of major punishments, or 2. Kick the girl off the team.

Well I'm tired and pissed, and Marie isn't exactly an outstanding player. She spends most of her time benched. And maybe, just maybe, if she didn't spend her time smoking weed and actually trained, she might have

a chance playing a game. So the choice I choose shouldn't really surprise anyone…. Well unless of course, you're high as hell.

"Miss Tsunade, I would like to tell you that I am humiliated by my teammates actions," I stated rather formally, " and I am not saddened to announce that Marie is of now, terminated from the Comets." Oh how that

bitch's eyes bulged.

"W-What?" Marie shrieked, honestly it is to damn early to be this loud, "We're on the same team! Tenten! Babe! Ple-"

Tsuande held up a hand, silencing her. Oh man, did that principle ever look pissed. Thank the heavens she's not pissed at me. She motioned for me to leave, and I was all to happy to oblige. I skipped out of the room;

just moments later I heard screaming and crying all at the same time.

Man, sometimes being the softball captain sucks.

I checked my cell phone for the time; 7:22 was displayed itself across my screen. I groaned frustratedly. School doesn't officially start until 8:30. Great, now I have to kill off an hour. I thought about what I could do

to keep myself busy; I could go to the school's gym and work out a little, I could study for my biology quiz, or I could download some music onto my laptop.

Before I could ponder too long on what to do, my phone let off three short vibrates, signaling a new txt message. I flipped open my phone, and an image of an envelope with the name "Neji" on it popped up. I read

the message that said "Good Morning Beautiful! :D" I couldn't help but smile. All of the sudden a brilliant idea had struck me…. I knew what I was going to do till school.

I quickly toted him back saying "Morning Hansom :) I'm at schl right now. Wanna come by early and we can hve some fun? ;)"

Perfect. Not only will I have an "activity" to keep me busy, but I can count is as exercise _and_ I will be extremely happy and relaxed afterwards. Having a boyfriend that is amazing in bed (or on a desk/table, in a

bathtub, etc) is simply great. Oh and Neji can also cook amazingly, he is the captain of the boys lacrosse team, and also he is one of the smarts boys at school. Basically, Neji is perfect. My pants started to vibrate

again, I let a small smirk grace my face, as I read the txt.

"Just got here. Where are you sweetie?"

I txted him my location, which was the school's library, and I waited for him to come. It only took him about five minutes to find me. He jogged over to the table I was at, "Hey Tennny, sorry you had to be here so

early," he said rig before he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy your'e here now," I replied, while placing my arms around his neck.

We began to make out and then Neji moved away slightly; turned his head, looked left and right for passer-bys, and then went down on top of me. Everything after that…. Well lets just say the reason I love the

library isn't because if all the books.

**Naruto's POV**

I can't lie. I am nervous. Sakura and I are in my car right now, on our way to Konoha high. How am I going to explain this sudden friendship to my friends? Should I be honest, or would that be invading Sakura's

personal space? What if they don't listen to what I have to say? What if they continue to dislike her? What if I start getting alienated by them? Should I just pretend I don't know her like I do? Should I ignore her and

keep her separate from my school life?

No. I am going to man up, I am going to do what I need to do, and I am for sure as hell, going to punch the first person that teases her. Ugh. Easier said then done. But no, I am not going to ignore her.

I was ripped out of my thoughts when she suddenly started to talk, "Naruto? It's ok if you drop be off a couple blocks before the school's entrance; That way people won't associate me with you. It's ok I'll

understand."

"W-what?" I asked, mentally kicking myself for such a lame response.

"No, really it'll be ok. I can get out right now if you want," she said selflessly, but I could hear a tint of sadness in her sweet voice. Sweet? Really Naruto?

"Sakura, I really don't mind. I'm going to introduce you to my friends, and what ever happens we can deal with together," I said, this time with much more confidence, "Besides, if you're living at my apartment right now, I for sure as hell can go to school with me. Believe me, I want to go with you," I finished sincerely.

"Oh ok, thanks Naruto," she said softly. I could swear I heard a slight sigh of relief escape her perfect-shaped lips. Ok. You have got to stop that now. As in now.

I nodded my head towards her while pulling into a parking spot in the school's parking lot. We both opened our doors and walked out. She looked pretty nervous, but I guess I cannot blame her. She is, after all, about

to be introduced to the people that have tormented her for a long while. But this time will be different. I'm here. And I will not allow anyone to hurt her.

I thought about who I should introduce her to first; ultimately, I decided on Tenten and Neji. Those two will probably be the least judging out of my circle of friends. I could actually see Tenten becoming friends with

her, and Neji… well he might not jump at the opportunity to befriend her, but I know he won't sneer at her. He will probably just acknowledge her, or ignore her. Either way, he won't do anything to her.

The biggest problem out of my friends would definitely be Sasuke and Ino. I can't lie (and I seem to be saying this quite a bit) but they both can be downright, straight up (however you like it), bitches. But we will

come to that bridge when the time comes. Right now I'm going to try to find Tenten and Neji….. However, it might be too early to search for them…. There have been one too many times I've walked into the library to

find them in a study room, under a table, making love. Ehg. Not what I've always dreamed of seeing. Not gonna lie.

I looked over at Sakura again, took her hand in my hand, and we proceeded into school together. Here comes nothing… And, well, everything.

**Voila! I will try my very hardest to update sooner then this time. So review sill-vous plait. :) And Everyone have a HAPPY THANKSGIVING.**


End file.
